


420 Smut Shots

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Idk fucking request, M/M, Multi, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 64





	1. Request something you prick

Ello :] Im bored- have no idea what to write so thats where- YOU come in :] 

Please give me smut request 

People I’ll do:  
Dream  
Gogy  
Sapnap  
Karl  
Quackity  
Technoblade  
Wilbur  
jschlatt  
Bad  
Megapvp  
Zelkam  
Skeppy  
TapL  
Vurb  
Spifey  
Antfrost (I WILL NOT DO WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN RED!)  
VelvetIsCake (AGAIN I WILL NOT DO WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN ANT)  
Eret  
Fundy  
Punz  
ConnorEatsPants  
Awesamdude  
Ponk  
Slimecicle (I WILL ONLY DO WITH WILBUR! OR TED!)  
(If someone is not listed on here and you want them you can tell me :>)

People I will not do:  
Philza  
Tommy  
Tubbo  
Ranboo  
A6D  
Any female (Cause Idk how to write that sorry)  
Purpled (forgot about him for a sec)  
Any minor

Stuff I wont do:  
Shit and vomit kinks. No.  
Heavy BDSM  
Murder.  
Teacher x Student (UNLESS- ITS COLLEGE AU)  
Non-con/Rape If I say no to it I apologize I just- I probably can’t write it

Stuff I will do:  
Pretty much anything AND IF YOU OFFER ME SOME O/A/B OOOOOO BOY(or girl or nb) ILL FUCKING DO IT

i am open to blood kinks. Please. Someone. Suggest it.

Theres a few pairings I WONT do so I’ll list em:

Dream x Techno (I dont feel comfortable with it)  
Techno x Wil (thats i n c e s t)  
Sapnap x Bad (I see Bad as a father figure to Sapnap so n o)  
Fundy x Wilbur (thats his d a d )  
Bad x Eret (Do not request this to me. I will not do it.)

But pretty much any other ship I’ll do :p 

Please- Im so fucking bored and my qnb stuff isn’t coming out the way I want it too


	2. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Quacknoblade 
> 
> Top: Quackity 
> 
> Bottom: Technoblade 
> 
> Prompt: Can you do top Quackity x bottom Technoblade? college au where Quackity is the loud friendly dude and Techno is the quiet but sharp mouthed nerd. But they get a bit drunk at a small sleep over and end up having some fun together? or smoething like that idk. I just want top Quackity with bottom Techno lmao

Techno sighed and sat down beside Bad, who was talking to his boyfriend but turned to talk to Techno when he noticed him “hi Technoblade!”

Techno looked up from his notes “uh...hi” he mumbled before looking back down at his notes

“COCAÍNA! HAPPY POWDER! DRUGS!” Someone yelled. Techno knew exactly who it was too. Quackity.

“I’m not doing drugs Quackity- I literally just turned old enough to drink” Someone else mumbled. That someone else was Sapnap.

“OH COME ON! YOU SUCK ASS!”

“Only Karls” Sapnap said flipping Quackity off

Techno rolled his eyes and looked over at them, accidentally locking eyes with Quackity. Making the younger boy run over to him

“Ooh, you’re pretty Me gustas tu estas guapo“ 

Techno looked at him with confusion “...what?”

Quackity sighed and sat down on the desk “I said you’re hot, Techno”

The older rolled his eyes and looked back down “Quackity I’m not interested in losing my virginity to you”

The smaller whined “why? Let me have it! I’ve been trying for three years!” 

“I’m aware. I just.....I don’t know...I’m waiting”

“Ooh! I’ll get you tiger! Just gotta find the right time? Got it!” 

The professor walked in “Everyone sit down. Class is about to start”

Quackity groaned “okay, bye bye cariño~“ Quackity said smirking 

Techno rolled his eyes, he liked him yes, but he was nervous that it would be a one time thing and it would never happen again. He didn’t want a fuckbuddy. He wanted a boyfriend.

“Okay, so physics. If you all would take your notes out from last week and go over them I’m going to have you answer some questions” 

Techno looked down at his six pages of notes, completely ready for anything. At least. Thats what he thought.

“The twinkling of stars is due to what?” 

Techno raised his hand

“Yes Technoblade?”

“Reflection” 

“Correct. Least I know someone was paying attention last week” 

Quackity looked at Techno and waved at him, when he didn’t look up from his notes he grabs a piece of paper and started writing on it.

‘𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘰? 𝘔𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵’

Quackity crumbled it up into a ball and threw it at the older man 

Techno sighed and opened it before reading over it then writing something down

‘𝓜𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮.’

Techno threw it back at him

Quackity read it and smiled before nodding at him

~Timeskip to after class~

Techno grabbed his books and notes and started to walk out but Quackity caught him before he could leave

“What?” The strawberry haired boy mumbled

“If you do come, its at 7 and at Charlies house. Kay?”

Techno nodded before walking out to go to his dorm 

(A/N: Okay so- Certain people do not have dorms because, well first of all cause I fucking said so- but uh because their parents make too much money for them to stay in dorms (idk if this actually happens- Im only in highschool))

He sat his stuff down on his bed wondering if he should actually go.

His roommate, Wilbur, ran in 

“Hey Techno!” 

“Hi...wheres Schl-“ he was cut off by Wilburs boyfriend tackling him to the ground and kissing him

The ran hybrid looked up “hey Technoblade”

“Hello.”

Wilbur pushed Schlatt off him and rolled his eyes

“Are you going to the party at Charlies house tonight?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure”

“Okay, well If you don’t I am staying the night at Schlatts dorm so don’t worry” 

Techno nodded as Wil walked out

“Fuck it. I’ll go.” Techno grumbled to himself 

•Quick shift to Quackity even though its in 3rd person cause thats all I know how to write•

Quackity laughed at Spifey “You cannot be serious!”

“Hey! TapL likes it!”

Quackity fell over laughing, Spifey was wearing a skirt, not that Quackity had anything wrong with it he just wasn’t used to seeing Spifey wear something like that.

“TapL likes it cause he can see your ass!”

“Oh shut up! You’re wearing a crop top so you can’t say anything!”

Quackity snickered “Yeah. I gotta impress someone- he gets to see the ass later”

“I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT QUACKITY!”

~ Time skip to the party cause I want spicy shit to happen ~

Techno walked in, immediately regretting it.

Let me try to paint you the scene:

Lights were flashing so badly any epileptic person would be dead by now, music was so loud deaf people could hear it, there were a few people making out, most were dancing and talking, and then there was Niki sitting on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to stop yelling at the top of her lungs. 

Techno walked over to her and sat down

“Oh hi Techno”

“Hi Niki, how long has she been screaming?”

They both looked at Minx

“Uh about four minutes, shes drunk already, I’ve had to stop her from taking her shirt off at least seven times”

“THATS MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT THERE! I LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU NIKI!” Minx’s Irish accent was showing a lot worse now that she was drunk

Niki laughed “I love you too Minx”

Quackity ran in from the kitchen “STAY AWAY DREAM! I DIDNT KISS HIM! I SWEAR! IM AFTER ONE GUY AND ONE GUY ONLY!” Quackity yelled before falling on his face

Techno looked over and saw Quackity with his face on the floor and ass in the air.

Quackity got up and spotted Technoblade, so he ran over to him and sat on his lap as a way to hide

“What are you doing?”

“SHHHH!”

Techno blushed, Quackity was on his lap. HIS LAP!

Once the coast was clear Quackity got up and grabbed Technos hand “follow me”

Techno slowly followed behind him

Quackity sat on the kitchen counter and grabbed a random cup and downed it quickly 

“So......you look nice” Quackity said 

Techno looked down, he was wearing a grey sweater, blue jeans, normal tennis shoes and his regular round glasses. He did have his hair up in pigtails instead of just a ponytail this time though,

“Uh...thanks, you do too”

Quackity smiled “thank you”

“Will you sit in here and just...talk with me so I’m not alone?”

Techno nodded

~Alright calm down I know you want the spicy shit~

It had been about an hour and Quackity was drunk. To the point it made Techno cringe at how bad he thought of his hangover would be

Quackity threw an arm over Technos shoulder “you know....I really like you! And I kinda wanna fuck you!” 

Techno nervously laughed “uh- no thanks You should go home, or at least come back to my dorm so someone can watch you”

“Can we have sex at your dorm?” Quackity slurred 

The older shook his head “I doubt it. Now come on lets go”

Techno picked Quackity up and walked out of the house and started walking back to the college 

“Technooooooo” Quackity drunkly said “I wanna fuck youuuu!”

The older just rolled his eyes and walked inside, heading to his dorm

“Can I fuck you pleaseeee?”

“Techno!”

“Hey”

“Can I?”

“What was I talking about again?”

Techno rolled his eyes and opened his door to his dorm

“Here. Now go to sleep” Techno said, laying Quackity down on his own bed

“But I wanna have sex with you! I wanna do the dance with no pants!”

“Maybe later...” Techno grumbled “Im going to go take a shower. You go to sleep”

Quackity sighed “fineeee”

Techno grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom 

Quackity sat there and sighed.

He wanted to fuck Technoblade.

The younger got up and walked into the bathroom, slowly opening the door, sure the shower was on but Techno heard everything.

Quackity smirked and slowly took his clothes off

He was gonna fuck Techno in the shower-

Quackity slipped inside the shower but fell over making Techno scream 

“QUACKITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I wanna fuck you!”

Quackity looked at Techno with puppy dog eyes 

“Please?”

Techno sighed and nodded

Quackity smiled 

“Just promise me one thing..”

“Yeah?”

Techno sighed “Promise this won’t be a one time thing...promise me...that we can do this again”

Quackity smiled “Techno, I love you. And I was hoping we could...you know....date?”

Techno smiled “of course! Yes yes yes!”

Quackity smiled widened “Now, lets fuck why don’t we?”

Techno nodded “so...what...what do we do?”

“Well here suck” Quackity said holding his fingers up to Technos mouth

Techno pulled all three fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them as if they were a popsicle

“Holy shit. Thats hot....wish that was my cock”

Techno blushed “I mean.....I can...”

“If you want too...I’d love that” 

Techno dropped to his knees, forgetting he was in a shower, so when he dropped to his knees he hurt himself

Quackity smiled down at him “want me to guide you?”

Techno nodded

Quackity put a hand on the back of Technos head and pulled him forward 

Techno grabbed Quackitys dick and put it in his mouth slowly bobbing his head

Quackity moaned and pulled Technos head down further 

Techno swirled his tongue like he did with Quackity’s fingers 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Quackity moaned out

Techno started bobbing faster making Quackity moan loudly 

“IM GONNA FUCKING CUM OH MY GOD!” Quackity groaned before shooting his seed down Technos throat

Techno coughed a bit but swallowed it

He stood up “We should probably move to the bed...I don’t want my water bill to be high”

Quackity nodded and turned the water off and getting out of the shower pulled Techno along with him

They both ran to the bed before kissing each other deeply.

Quackity slid his tongue in Technos mouth before pushing him on his bed and getting on top of Techno, pinning the olders wrist above his head 

“Wait hold on! I have lube in my jean pocket let me go get it”

Quackity got up and ran into the bathroom

He ran back out with a small bottle of lube

“Here!” Quackity said squirting some on his hand and rubbing it on his dick 

“I wanna watch you finger yourself” Quackity said grabbing Technos hand and putting some on his fingers

“Come on baby I wanna see it. Finger yourself like a slut”

Techno nodded before slowly inching one of his fingers inside himself

“It-it feels weird”

“It will baby, come on you can do it. It’ll be okay”

Techno nodded and shoved another finger in “OH MY GOD!~” Techno moaned loudly

Techno moved his fingers in and out of him 

He began to ride his fingers “its feels s-so gOOD!” 

Techno shoved a third finger in “OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!” Techno moaned before slamming himself down onto his fingers 

“Hey, baby, you want something bigger?” 

Techno nodded

Quackity pulled Techno over to him “You’re gonna ride me”

Quackity laid down and pulled Techno onto his lap “ready?”

“Y-yes”

Quackity slowly pushed himself inside the older

Techno whined and moaned

Quackity pulled him down fully “alright I’m gonna wai-“

Quackity was cut off by Techno starting to bouncing making them both moan

Techno bounced faster “Ah~ Y-you’re so big!”

Quackity groaned “And you’re so t-tight!”

They both let out a loud moan

Techno came first

Right after Quackity came deep inside the pink haired male making him moan louder 

After Quackity came down from his high he realized what he did 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too- I’m clean I swear I just- I didn’t mean too!”

Techno sighed and got off Quackity’s dick and laid down beside him 

“Its fine...it felt good” Techno mumbled before kissing Quackity 

“I’m tired...” Quackity said 

“I am too...Goodnight....i love you” Techno said curling up to Quackity before falling asleep quickly 

Quackity smiled 

“I love you too”


End file.
